There is a need for an extraction or absorbent pad that can effectively absorb and remove spills and stains. Most spills and stains are managed by placing a cotton towel or paper towels on the spill or stain. The cotton and paper towels are only somewhat effective in absorbing the spills and stains. These products do not have any significant ability to retain the spill and frequently the spill leaks from the towel and creates additional removal issues. The paper or cotton towels are not the proper tool for the job. These towels only remove the fluid on the surface and do not extract the portion of the fluid that has moved below the surface. Accordingly, there is a need for a product that can absorb and retain spills and stains. It is also desirable for the product to be able to wick spills and stains from the surface and the interior of a material such as carpet.